<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollene - A Day at the Beach by Neolime69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728642">Hollene - A Day at the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69'>Neolime69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alene and Holly meet for the first time, will the world survive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollene - A Day at the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift to my patrons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holly planned on spending the day with Maria, but life got in the way and Maria had to take care of a ton of paperwork at city hall after Holly’s last sex adventure. Holly didn’t mind going herself but after her last visit there, the mayor of Titania issued a restraining order preventing Holly from visiting there again.</p><p>Feeling her body needing some additional relief, Holly decided to go for a short hunt at the beach. What better place to scout for potential sex partners than the beach? And no beach was more suitable than Titania's Magma Beach. The strip of fine white sand on the shore of the Pacific Ocean.</p><p>Holly’s walk to the beach was not a long one. The red-head didn’t bother much with setting up for the beach, putting on a two-piece swimsuit that struggled to contain Baby, and a shirt that struggled to contain her breasts and she was good to go.</p><p>Holly couldn’t help but feel bad for Maria, the weather was just perfect, sunny, but not scorching hot. She set herself up by picking up a vacant beach-chair and picking a spot where the tide won’t get her, just under an umbrella that provided a bit of shade.</p><p>Like a predator, set up in the perfect ambush, Holly felt it was time to start looking for prey. She started with her most fine-tuned technique, looking for large breasted women. It might sound simplistic, but there Holly had an art to it. She could tell if a girl was faking size, through padding or a push-up top piece, or if the girl was using a minimizer to make herself look small. It was a precise science that Holly was employing.</p><p>Scouring the beach for an initial scan, Holly spotted around twenty large-breasted girls that could be potential candidates. But she was just getting started, looking more closely, Holly disqualified half of them for cheating and making themselves look bigger. Now, she felt confident enough that each of the remaining ten girls could work for her, but she didn’t want something that will “work,” she wanted a girl that could offer her a bit of relief. Of the ten girls, only three had breasts bigger than an H cup and looked promising.</p><p>Holly started considering their features to nail down the one when she noticed something strange. One of the girls was different, not because of her blonde hair or her baby blue eyes, but because her enormous, exposed nipples were dripping something white. Focusing on the girls, Holly realized she was actually naked, and moreover, her belly looked into late pregnancy. Holly needed a moment to process what she was seeing and realize the girl was pregnant and what was coming out of her nipples was milk.</p><p>Holly decided it was better to take that girl off her list. Her body was a sex machine, but Holly wasn’t a home-wrecker. This woman was probably going to be a mother and make someone a father and she wasn’t the girl that will break this kind of relationship even if her balls were super full with cum.</p><p>As Holly was debating what to do with the girl she noticed the girl was doing something strange. In the middle of the beach, she spread her legs and paused. It struck Holly as strange that no one on the beach seemed to care that a naked, pregnant woman who was about to pee in the middle of it all. And sure enough, a massive, pearly-white stream came out from between her legs and pooled on the sand below her. Holly almost screamed as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place inside her head. The blonde wasn’t peeing, she was letting out cum, Holly was shocked to realize the girl wasn’t even pregnant, but filled with cum.</p><p>Her mind raced, there’s probably another hyper on the beach. Maybe it’s Chelsea and they could repeat their adventures in the park. Holly decided to make a move, she got up from her chair and walked over to the blonde, who was still draining herself.</p><p>“Hello, nice to meet you,” Holly greeted when she was close enough.</p><p>The girl ignored her, pouring more viscous cum out of her pussy.</p><p>“Hi, over here, nice to meet you.” Holly tried again, not used to people ignoring her.</p><p>The blonde kept at it, still not paying any attention to Holly.</p><p>“Who filled you with all that cum?” Holly decided to be blunt.</p><p>It seemed the word cum got to the lady. She lifted her head and looked into Holly’s green eyes, “You can see me?”</p><p>“Obviously,” Holly answered in a cynical voice, “who did this to you?”</p><p>“OMG, you can see me,” the blonde seemed so concerned with the fact she was seen that she forgot her manners altogether.</p><p>“Of course I can see you, I’m not blind…” Holly was getting a little annoyed.</p><p>“Are you magical?”</p><p>“Ahh,” Holly lingered on the answer, “Nope, but Baby here has a few magic tricks…” she tapped her foot-long cock.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Angie?” came a voice from behind Holly. She turned to find another naked lady that sported a cock as big as Baby was. This girl was also blonde, but her breasts were smaller than the other girl.</p><p>“Nicky, you won’t believe what I’m about to tell you,” the lactating girl turned to her big-dicked associate, “This girl, she can see us…”</p><p>“No way, how?”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Holly raised her voice, not used to such a strange behavior, “I’m Holly, who, the fuck, are you?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” said the lactating blond, “my name is Angie, and my big dicked lover here is Nicky.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you two,” Holly smiled and seemed to calm down, “Now, Angie, who filled you with cum?”</p><p>“I did,” Nicky stepped forward.</p><p>“I’ll be honest, girls,” Holly decided it was best to explain her intentions before moving on with the two, “I’m looking for sex, and I want to use Angie a little, if that is acceptable with you, Nicky.”</p><p>“Ohh, ahmm,” Nicky started to stutter at the question.</p><p>“It’s okay, you can say no, you don’t have to agree…” Holly tried to ease the pressure.</p><p>“It’s not that, Holly,” Angie butted in, “I think you should come meet our group before we start talking about us fucking…”</p><p>“Oh, you’re a group,” Holly felt baby tingle with the thought of group sex, “Okay, sure, lead the way…”</p><p>Angie and Nicky walked side by side with Holly along the beach. People seemed to ignore the fact Holly was walking beside two naked bombshells.</p><p>“How is it that people don’t care about you being naked?” Holly wondered as the walked to a more secluded part of the beach.</p><p>“It’s the magic,” Angie answered, “people can’t see us…”</p><p>“I don’t know if I believe in magic,” Holly said, “but how come I could see you?”</p><p>“We have no idea,” said Nicky, “but I’m sure Alene will know.”</p><p>“Who’s Alene?” Holly wondered as they kept walking, reaching a part of the beach that seemed empty aside from one group of girls.</p><p>The group consisted of 4 girls, but it was clear who the leader of the group was. She was far from Holly’s taste, a skinny, black-haired girl that hardly had anything feminine about her. She was surrounded by three girls that totally fit Holly’s taste, but for some reason, the black-haired girl was definitely the leader of the group.</p><p>Noticing Angie and Nicky from afar, the girls welcomed them with smiling faces. As they came closer, their curiosity for Holly was evident.</p><p>“Hi Nicky,” Said a slim, black-haired girl, “who’s that with you?”</p><p>“Holly, meet the girls.” Nicky introduced them one by one, “this is Nadia,” she pointed to the black-haired girl that just talked.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Holly,” Nadia smiled back.</p><p>“Those two are Sabrina and Jen,” Angie pointed to the other two girls who greeted Holly with smiles.</p><p>Lastly, Holly’s eyes met the unintroduced girl’s eyes. “Hi, I’m Alene, welcome…” she seemed polite.</p><p>“Holly, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Alene turned her eyes to Angie and Nicky, “I’m sorry for seeming impolite, but why did you bring her to us?”</p><p>“She can see my breasts and milk…” Angie whispered.</p><p>“And my cock…” Nicky added.</p><p>“You wondered too far, girls…” Alene explained, “that’s why she saw you. It’s also because Holly here is a force to be reckoned with…”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Nadia wondered.</p><p>“I’m not quite sure what it is exactly, but Holly is some kind of powerhouse.” Alene remained quiet for a moment before going on, “well, no point in hiding from you…”</p><p>With those words, the magic faded away and Holly realized how unique the girls around her were. Sabrina had breasts the size of giant bean bags, Jen had a huge cock, and Nadia’s breasts were the epiphany of perfection.</p><p>But none of the girls were close to Alene. Her breasts were as big as Nadia’s, but that wasn’t her distinctive feature. Alene set on a pair of gigantic, car-sized balls coupled with a massive cock that slithered out along the sand and into the ocean.</p><p>“Nice asset, Alene,” Holly complimented, “but I’ve been bigger…”</p><p>“I knew you were something special,” Alene said, “want to undress and show us what you have hidden? The girls can help you if you need help stirring a storm…”</p><p>“No need,” Holly said, quickly removing her shirt and exposing her huge breasts. Most of the time, Holly’s breasts caught all the attention on the beach, but with Alene and her girls, it felt like the most mundane occurrence. Next, she moved on to the bottom piece of her bikini. The piece of cloth was doing a poor job dealing with Baby, who started growing bigger and bigger. It already reached the sand and started thickening and adding more and more weight.</p><p>“I think you just passed Jen here,” Alene giggled as Baby started to make its way to the water and Holly’s sack touched the sand, forcing her to spread her legs a little, “which means you still have a little more to go before you reach my size.”</p><p>Holly didn’t seem bothered by what Alene said, instead she focused on her growth. Her sack was growing by the second and she knew that in a few minutes Baby would lift her off the ground. In preparation, Holly shifted herself around and made sure she was positioned properly to let Baby do his thing.</p><p>While Holly was focused on her body, she didn’t notice Ange and Sabrina. The two, huge titted girls snuck up on Holly’s sides and went in for a double hug. Their breasts were huge, bigger than Holly’s, Holly’s top was enveloped by tender boob flesh. They felt amazing and Holly moaned with glee, but the outcome wasn’t what they expected. Baby realized what was waiting for him and started growing, fast. Holly was lifted off the ground instantly by her growing appendage, forcing the girls to relent their embrace and take a step back.</p><p>“Nice work, Holly,” Alene complimented, “that was a nice growth spurt.”</p><p>Holly giggled, “All thanks to your girls, Alene, but I have more in me…”</p><p>“Do you need help coaxing more out?” Alene wondered.</p><p>“I can manage myself, Alene, thank you,” Holly said and tapped her inflating sack that now doubled as a chair for its owner, “but fucking someone would really help move things along…”</p><p>“Do you want to use one of my girls?” Alene offered. The five girls went quiet hearing Alene. They didn’t seem bothered by the idea of dealing with Holly, quite the opposite, they actually seemed interested in the offer.</p><p>“Thank you, Alene, but I wouldn’t, they're your girls, they belong to you…”</p><p>“I see no reason not to share with you, Holly,” Alene said and pointed towards Baby, “You are as big as I am now, and there’s something special about you… I see no reason we shouldn’t share.”</p><p>“Thank you, Alene, but I don’t want to get your girls pregnant…” Holly smiled back at the black-haired futa.</p><p>“If pregnancy is holding you back you shouldn’t worry about it,” Nadia said, “Alene’s keeping us infertile with magic.”</p><p>“You can fill us all you want and it won’t catch…” Nicky added.</p><p>Holly felt overjoyed hearing Alene’s girls weren’t at risk of getting pregnant. Holly usually didn’t care about getting girls she fucked pregnant, but Alene’s girls seemed like they belonged to her and Holly knew you don’t reach into a stranger’s fridge and take their beer without permission.</p><p>“Are you okay with it, Alene?” Holly felt it was the right thing to ask.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, which girl do you want?” Alene offered once again.</p><p>“I want to try her out…” Jen volunteered.</p><p>“Jen, please let our guest choose,” Alene stopped her, “Please tell us which girl you want, Holly.”</p><p>“If it’s okay with you, I want to try Sabrina, her breasts seem like a treat.”</p><p>“Sure thing!” Sabrina jumped with joy, as if she won a competition between the girls. Jen sighed in disappointment, “Bummer…”</p><p>“You can take my pussy, Jen,” Holly offered a consolation prize, “you look big enough to mount me now, while I’m still small.” Jen’s face beamed with a smile, as if Holly’s offer made her day.</p><p>Sabrina started walking over to Baby’s tip. The bulbous head rested a yard into the ocean, floating on the gentle waves. “You sure you can handle Baby?” Holly shouted.</p><p>“I’ve taken Alene when she was bigger than you,” Sabrina said as she started walking into the water, “just let me know if I’m too much for you, Holly. And with those cocky words, Sabrina grabbed Holly’s tip with both hands. Any ordinary girl would have panicked holding the hefty girl-meat, but Sabrina was used to bigger sizes. Moreover, because the two were in the ocean, Sabrina didn’t have to worry about lubrication, not that she ever needed lubrication thanks to Alene.</p><p>Holly savored the sight before her, Sabrina’s gigantic breasts floated on the water, each as big as a beanbag chair. The black-haired girl positioned herself before Baby and bent over, exposing her swollen pink flower. To Holly’s delight, the second she felt Baby pressing against the burning hot slit it gaped open and took her in. Most girls Holly knew showed some sign of discomfort when first taking Baby, even at smaller sizes, but this girl was taking Baby as if it was no thicker than a finger. Sabrina’s tunnel felt moist and inviting as she started moving back towards Holly.</p><p>“Jen, I think you better join the party before she gets too big,” Alene offered, “I’ll take Angie and Nicky, sounds only fair to me.”</p><p>The girls nodded and went to work. Angie walked into the water and took Alene’s giant cock with the same ease Sabrina was showing. Nicky clambered onto Alene’s balls with a little help and started fucking her. Nicky’s cock was much smaller and slid in perfectly.</p><p>“Help me up,” Jen called for Holly’s attention. Her balls were now as tall as Jen, and with no grip, she needed a hand. Holly helped Jen up and the futa straddled her balls sack and got comfortable. “You’re really full aren’t you?” Jen asked.</p><p>“You girls are a big part of that…” Holly admitted.</p><p>“I got a feeling you and Alene are going to put on quite a show…” Jen said as she reached down and located Holly’s pussy, pushing herself inside. Jen savored the feeling Holly’s slit was giving her, the hyper futa felt like she was sucking Jen in, not wanting her to see the light of day ever again.</p><p>“You all seem nice and happy up there…” came Nadia’s voice, “but you forgot about little old me…”</p><p>“Nadia,” Alene said between gasps of pleasure as Angie and Nicky started working on her, “I’m so sorry, I promise when we get home I’ll spend as much time with you as you want…”</p><p>“I want a month!” Nadia demanded. Holly was unsure if the two were joking around or if they were serious.</p><p>“Okay, Nadia, fair enough,” Alene agreed.</p><p>“And no monkey business, Alene,” Nadia closed the terms of their deal, “you don’t stop pumping until I reach Bristol.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alene said in a low voice, sounding defeated.</p><p>“Done,” Nadia sealed the deal,” enjoy yourselves, girls, I’ll just watch.”</p><p>Holly looked over at Alene. Angie was speared on her cock and it poked clearly out of her belly. At the tip, Angie’s belly seemed to balloon out, holding a couple of gallons of Alene’s emissions. On Sabrina’s end, the sight was almost identical. Both girls couldn’t take the whole of the cock assigned to them but both Sabrina and Angie were taking about half.</p><p>“You feel amazing,” Jen gasped as her body tensed up, “here I go!” she called, telling Holly she was having an orgasm. It’s been ages since Holly felt someone cum in her pussy, she missed the sensation of a thick cock stretching her wide before unloading a healthy load of white goo inside.</p><p>“Ahhh!” came a moan from where Alene was, Nicky was also doing her own thing, already pumping inside Alene and filling her flat stomach. Alene didn’t seem to mind, her eyes locked on the spot of milk Angie’s breasts formed in the ocean. Just then, Holly felt it. Starting at her clit, Jen’s cock inflated slightly, moving a load of cum up her shaft and into Holly’s womb. Holly moaned as her inner temple was flooded, it felt amazing as Jen’s cock pumped even more. Holly was washed away by the sensation and Baby decided it was time to make a move on Sabrina. Jen hugged Holly from behind, grabbing her massive rack for balance. The sack below them was shaking wildly and became unstable as Holly’s own orgasm started.</p><p>Unlike Jen, who was pumping over and over, pushing more and more cum into Holly. Holly was going through a dual orgasm. Jen’s fucking awoke her female orgasm while baby decided it was time to unload. Her body was preparing for a killing blow.</p><p>With the fringes of her consciousness still hanging on, Holly noticed Alene was pumping Angie full of cum, the girl’s belly inflated and was as big as Holly’s balls already, still, Alene was going strong.</p><p>It was too much for Holly to hold, Baby took over and did its thing. With one, unbelievably strong contraction, Baby delivered its balls’ content into Sabrina. The whole thing lasted no more than 20 seconds and Sabrina became as big as Angie if not bigger.</p><p>Holly didn’t like it when Baby did this to girls, it felt great and all, but she always thought it ended too soon. Here she was again, a full girl over her tip. Jen was still pumping cum into her, but she was close to wrapping up. On the other side, Alene finished with Angie and Nicky was through with her womb for now. To her joyful amazement, Holly managed to keep up with her rather nicely, filling Sabrina as much as she filled Angie.</p><p>“Think you can go bigger, Holly?” Alene wondered as the girls came to their senses.</p><p>Holly didn’t say a word. She simply winked at Alene as Sabrina started moaning with pleasure. To the girls’ amazement, Holly started growing again, Baby thickened and reached deeper into Sabrina’s stuffed womb. Alene watched with gleeful eyes as her own cock followed and went deep into Angie’s body.</p><p>Jen and Nicky noticed the change and decided to keep filling their respective sex partners while the opportunity presented itself. Both knew that once their partner’s sack will be big enough they’ll be pushed out of heaven.</p><p>Sabrina and Angie moaned in tendon, though they fucked different girls, both had cock so big it was hard telling them apart. While both girls enjoyed the soft waves that caressed their bodies, they were as big as cars already and both realized they were about to get much bigger.</p><p>Holly and Alene looked at each other with awe. It wasn’t that being this big shocked them, both were more than three times their current size in the past, but they never imagined another person but themselves was capable of doing it. But, lo and behold, Holly and Alene were both in the game, roaring as bliss filled their minds once again and inflated Sabrina and Angie to the size of super-trucks, stuffed full of cum.</p><p>Behind the two futanari, Nicky and Jen felt the hot air on their glistening cocks. Both Alene and Holly grew so big that their flowers were inaccessible to any cock shorter than 5 feet long.</p><p>Alene came down to see Holly, pulling herself together for round 3 with Sabrina. She wasn’t scared for Sabrina’s wellbeing, she just wanted to see what Holly was capable of.</p><p>“Wait, Holly,” Alene called out loud, hoping her voice would reach the red-haired futa.</p><p>The world Holly lived in consisted of her, Baby, and a womb filled with her cum. Her mind was set on draining any drop baby had to offer into the womb offered to her, the only thing stopping her was Baby’s inability to pump even more cum for the time being. Even with Baby’s temporary limitations, Holly steel felt hundreds of gallons of her baby butter flowing into the pussy and womb that struggled to contain her. She was about 6 tight feet inside Sabrina when Holly felt something strange.</p><p>She screamed madly as, against her will, less of her cock was covered by Sabrina. It frustrated both her and Baby, who rapidly grew a few additional feet in an attempt to regain lost ground in Sabrina’s slit. It didn’t help at all, to her discontent, Holly felt the last foot of her cock leaving Sabrina to crush into the ocean.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Holly screamed as she opened her eyes. Before her, Angie and Sabrina, filled to the size of an 18 wheeler each, floated on thin air, “What the fuck?” she asked again.</p><p>“You weren’t listening,” Alene tried to calm her down, “I want us to turn around to the city.”</p><p>“Why?” Holly asked, her anger slowly dying.</p><p>“I want to see what you can do, Titania is a big city, I hope it can handle both of us…”</p><p>“I can’t turn,” Holly blurted, “Baby is too big, I can’t move…”</p><p>“And you think I somehow can?” Alene teased, “Just chill and watch.”</p><p>With that, Alene raised both her hands and covered her mouth, mumbling something to herself. Holly looked at Sabrina and Angie, she made girls bigger than both of them combined, until Alene decided to stop her, which made her wonder why. It seemed both Alene and her were just as horny.</p><p>Holly’s train of thought was derailed as she watched Sabrina and Angie. Before her eyes, the inflated ladies started shrinking, their midsections deflating. She expected to see the excess draining out of them and into the ocean they hovered above, but nothing came out, not even a drop. It was as if both the girls were inflated with air instead of cum.</p><p>Before long, both girls returned to their skinny former selves. They started moving to the beach, where Nadia stood. Next, came Jen and Nicky, both lifted off of their partners’ sacks and placed with the other girls.</p><p>“Listen, girls,” Alene called out atop her giant balls, “the big girls want to play a little, so we need you to get away from here, take the car and leave town okay?”</p><p>“What about you? How long do we have?” Nadia asked.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, I’m going to rotate us so we face the city,” Alene thought for a moment, “I’d say you have about 15 minutes before the roads start clogging with traffic and another hour or so before the waves start.”</p><p>Nadia and the girls nodded and started heading out when Holly called out to them, “Wait, can I ask for something?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jen said.</p><p>“Can you call Maria and tell her to leave too? She’d want to miss this, tell her Holly used the V word, she’ll know...”</p><p>Holly shouted Maria’s number to the girls and they were off.</p><p>***************<br/>“I know what she did,” Maria tried to calm the spirits in the office, “but can’t we just let this one slide?”</p><p>Just as she finished talking her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Today was a rough day, and Maria was short on patience after dealing with all the bureaucracy the town posed before her. Not bothering to look at the number, she pulled the phone out and answered the call with an anxious voice.</p><p>“Maria, what is it?” she opened.</p><p>“Maria, my name is Angie, nice to talk with you.” came an unfamiliar voice from the other end.</p><p>“I’m sorry Angie, but I don’t think I know you, can this wait?” Maria tried to sound polite even though she was dying to get off the phone and wrap things up before heading home.</p><p>“I… It can’t wait,” the voice hesitated, “I’m calling on behalf of Holly, she asked that we tell you she used the V word, she said you’d understand…”</p><p>The sound of silence filled the conversation, Maria needed to collect her thoughts while Angie tried to make sense of the V word Holly talked about.</p><p>“I’m leaving,” Maria’s voice changed abruptly, “you better leave town too, Angie, if what you told me is true the city isn’t safe. I’m heading to High Embrace, look it up on the map, it should be safe for us.”</p><p>“High Embrace,” Angie repeated, “got it, we’ll try and get there, good luck.”</p><p>With those words, the call ended. Maria had to sneak a look to see how bad things were. It seemed the sky was clear and the view seemed calm. Maria smile, “Still have time,” she whispered and rushed to her car, knowing she had to leave before things got out of hand.</p><p>***************</p><p>Holly felt her balls and cock pressing against the soft sand. She was never lifted off the ground, but Alene, with her magic, did the trick. At first, Holly admittedly panicked a little as her body became lighter and lighter. Alene, on the other hand, treated the event as casually as making a cup of coffee. All in all, it took them about 20 minutes to turn away from the ocean and face the city. Using the opportunity, Alene also pushed Holly a little farther away from her, knowing she needed more space for her cum filled balls.</p><p>Holly looked around to see how her surroundings were faring with her added weight. All the bystanders on the beach fled a long time ago, either because they saw the two hyper futanari girls or due to the ocean water turning white with cum. Either way, Holly and Alene were now free to let loose.</p><p>“Are you okay, Holly?” Alene wondered.</p><p>“I’m so horny…” Holly admitted, feeling Baby gathering the powers needed to grow again.</p><p>“Me too,” Alene whispered loud enough for Holly to hear. A moment later, Alene whispered something Holly didn’t quite get. A loud roar came from the black-haired witch’s body.</p><p>Alene’s balls opened the show, already as big as massive super trucks, they exploded in size and closed the gap between her and Holly. Alene’s sack was as big as a house and stuffed full of thick, potent cum. Holly felt Alene’s boiling skin against her own as, before her eyes, Alene’s cock started catching up in size. Her cock stormed across the sand, shifting it around as it made its way to the edge of the city, where little houses stood helpless against the growing cock.</p><p>Holly, on her end, felt Baby’s scream of rage. It wanted to grow, to unload, to fulfill its purpose. Holly knew there was no point resisting, Baby will have its way whether she liked it or not, and with Alene teasing her and stopping her sex with Sabrina she wanted an outlet. Baby felt Holly stopping her feeble attempt to hold back and responded. Alene gasped as she felt her sack being pushed aside a little as Holly grew to her size. Her giant cock broke into a sprint of growth, trying to catch Alene’s tip as it neared the first line of houses.</p><p>***************</p><p>“Yes, Beth, seems the beach is clear,” Chloe approved, “we can go for a day out today.”</p><p>“Great, can you come pick me up?” Beth’s voice came from the earpiece.</p><p>Chloe looked around her beach-house. It was mostly organized after a long morning and she saw no reason not to go out with Beth.</p><p>“Okay, give me a minute to get ready and I'll come to your house.”</p><p>Chloe awaited an answer, but Beth became quiet. A moment later, the phone disconnected.</p><p>“Damn reception, fuck.” Chloe protested and tossed the phone aside.</p><p>The quiet of her beach-house was abruptly disturbed by a low roar that grew by the second. Her house started to shake as the rumbling grew to unbearable levels. Chloe covered her ears and was about to protest when the wall of her house crumpled like paper.</p><p>Chloe was unsure what was happening, but terror gripped her as she watched a freight train, made of what looked like human flesh, demolishing a part of her house. It crushed her living room, and three of her four suites. Chloe could only look in shock as the thing grew and grew. All her shocked brain could do was open the door and run away as far as she could. In a distant part of her brain that was not occupied with saving her life, she hoped Beth was okay.</p><p>***************</p><p>“Crushing a house is so much fun,” Alene called with excitement.</p><p>“It is,” Holly agreed, “but I want to grow even more…”</p><p>“You do you, Holly,” Alene grabbed her nipples and started to twist them, “I want to cum.”</p><p>With those words, Alene’s body tensed and locked up as she released a low moan. Below her, her balls gurgled and shifted around violently and her cock started pumping, moving pulses of pleasure down her giant length. Holly’s growth kept going, moving past the second row for houses and approaching the first line of skyscrapers. Baby’s tip pressed against the poor glass front, almost as thick as the towering building.</p><p>While Baby broke the glass, Alene’s cum finally reached her tip. The first shot came out in a forceless flood, drenching the houses around her in a fraction of a second. That first shot was already more than anything the drainage in the area could handle, but Alene was not done.</p><p>***************</p><p>Beth hardly managed to escape her ruined house. Now, she stood in an ocean of thick white goo. She realized what took her house was a giant cock and she assumed she was standing in cum. She heard of futanari girls rampaging through the city, but never saw one in the flesh.</p><p>This was far beyond what Beth thought possible, nothing can produce so much cum. Yet, somehow, she was standing in waist-high amounts of it. A part of her primal brain reminded her futa cum was super fertile, there’s a good possibility that she’s pregnant already.</p><p>Her thought raced for a moment before her world started to violently shake. The cock that rested on top of her house started to shake and rumble violently, demolishing the adjacent houses as it grew once more. Beth’s mind was too overwhelmed to realize what was coming next, she was caught off guard.</p><p>At the very tip of Alene’s behemoth, hundreds of gallons launched out across the air at breakneck speed. The giant stream crushed against the first line of skyscrapers a block away from Beth. In a fraction of a second, a blast bigger than anything Titania could handle splashed across the glass overcoat of the building and flooded anything in the vicinity. The blast fractured the glass and left the building’s front exposed for Alene’s next blast.</p><p>The next blast was as big as the first, but it packed a much healthier punch. The front of the building gave and the interior absorbed what Alene had to give. The excess cum flooded the street and dosed any unlucky soul that happened to pass by.</p><p>Beth realized what was happening a little too late. It dawned on her the cock was cumming when she caught a glimpse of a 10 foot high wave of cum rushing her way. She was powerless to do anything, outclassed by the futa. But her mind worked magic, instead of fearing for her life, Beth embraced the inevitable, she was going to be pregnant by that futa’s cum, she and anyone in her block, nothing to do about it other than welcome the gift she was given.</p><p>***************</p><p>Alene sighed as she felt her orgasm coming to an end. The flood around her tip was clearly visible from where she and Holly rested on the beach. It shouldn’t have been visible from ground level, but both girls sat on ballsacks big enough to rival massive apartment buildings.</p><p>“That felt great,” Alene sighed, “How are you doing Holly?”</p><p>Holly didn’t answer, her tip pressing against the front wall of a skyscraper. Alene looked her way and realized the reason for the silence. Holly’s body has locked up, her muscles contracted as bliss washed her brain and electricity coursed through her body, the futa was at the start of a giant orgasm. Alene realized the building was going to be the recipient of that orgasm. </p><p>***************</p><p>This was just her luck, her second day there and the fire alarm goes off…</p><p>Sara just started working at Baleno Jewelry two days ago. The new job looked promising and paid out nicely, on top of it all, working with gold and diamonds all around her was a true joy for the woman.</p><p>But today, something felt wrong. A moment ago the building tumbled and the fire alarm went off. At first, they thought it was some pipe that exploded underground and startled the whole system. But now, a minute later, the tremors intensified, and Sara was convinced it was an earthquake. She really hoped the place could handle it, she really wanted to keep the job.</p><p>She noticed her boss, Miss Larnchi telling everyone to take the fire escape and move down. Sara thought about it for a moment, of course her boss was right, they needed to escape, but going down 50 floors on foot was a thought her legs dreaded. The tremors intensified to the point Sara had a hard time standing straight, she had to lean on one of the cubicle’s walls. Accepting she doesn’t have a choice but make the trip down.</p><p>After struggling against the shaky floor, Sara managed to make her way to the door. It was filled with every single person in her office, struggling to get to safety.</p><p>“Nope,” Sara called out and decided she wasn’t going to take part in this madness. She looked around the office and noticed another exit. She knew it wasn’t an emergency exit, but decided the vacancy was worth going against the herd.</p><p>She waddled over and opened the door to find the stairs still standing. She was the only one there and hoped the others didn’t notice her genius plan to manage this crisis with style and comfort.</p><p>As she closed the door behind her, Sara noticed a loud roar coming from below her, but it was too dark to see anything. She opened the fleshlight on her phone and started walking down the stairs carefully. As she made her way a strange scent filled her nose, the scent of sex. She imagined the whole office fucked in this staircase, and thought she might give it a go once this was over.</p><p>Sara didn’t have to deal with a lot of stairs before she realized the issue with her masterplan. On the 46th floor, her path was blocked off. It wasn’t that the stairs collapsed or something like that. Quite the opposite, they were intact. Covered in huge amounts of what looked like white goo. The goo covered everything below the 46th floor and blocked her path.</p><p>Sara realized that, for some strange reason, the goo was what gave off the smell of sex… but what was it doing here?</p><p>The roar intensified, and with a frightened gasp, Sara jumped back instinctively. The goo rose up and rushed towards her, filling the floor she was standing on and reaching all the way up to her neck.</p><p>It felt warm and sticky, and reminded Sara of cum. She immediately thought it couldn’t be cum, because she loved cum and realized it never came in such generous servings. As the stairs flooded Sara was forced to climb back up, covered in the goo.</p><p>***************</p><p>Holly screamed with ecstasy. The majority of her orgasm contained in the poor skyscraper she filled. Somehow, the poor skyscraper with the huge “Baleno Jewelry” logo on it managed to hold what Holly gave it so far.</p><p>“Impressive girl,” Alene complimented as her own growth resumed and she grew into and past the skyscraper that her cum load ravaged, tearing it apart like a piece of paper.</p><p>Holly didn’t really hear her, she was lost in heaven. Baby rumbled violently and gathered another unbelievable dense blast of cum. Pulsing with power, the blast launched into the tortured building and pushed things past what the building could contain. At first, the top erupted with white cum, the building managed to funnel her output there for a couple of seconds before it reached its final demise.</p><p>Glasses shattered and the walls inside gave out before Holly’s orgasm. Thousands of gallons poured out of the ruins and onto the street, dragging the denizens of the building with them. Both Alene and Holly realized any woman lucky enough to have been in that building or anywhere around it was pregnant by now.</p><p>As both girl’s loads flooded the city, the air filled with the sound of sirens and car horns. The two futanari looked at each other and smiled. They felt their balls getting coated with cum as the excessive amounts reached the beach, where they rested. It was easily more than all the men living in Titania could ever imagine producing. </p><p>“I’ve never had anyone keep up with me for so long…” Holly gasped when the realization dawned on her. She was having so much fun growing with Alene she didn’t notice how big the two of them get. Both girls were over a mile long now, and their thickness seemed proportional. Their balls already grew big enough to rest on the seabed, crushing any coral reefs below them.</p><p>“I have to admit, Holly,” Alene said with a smile, “you are fun to play with.”</p><p>Holly thanked Alene, “I really hope you can go bigger,” she seemed afraid of hearing a no.</p><p>“Bigger?” Alene wondered, as if not understanding what Holly was asking. The two looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Alene bursted into laughter. Before Holly’s eyes, her cock exploded to almost twice it’s size. Crushing into the depth of the city with such unrivaled ferocity the tip was no longer visible under the smoke and dust her growth stirred up.</p><p>Holly smiled back at Alene and started giggling to herself. She found great satisfaction in the idea that Alene was going to give her a run for her money. Holly tested herself in the past against other futanari who promised mountains of cock but turned out to be nothing more than a small anthill. Holly was always bigger, always…</p><p>A part of Holly’s primal brain craved release. It didn’t seek an expulsion of cum to drain her balls, she got that whenever she wanted. This was a more basic craving, a craving for size, as if her body was locked in a tiny jail cell for an eternity and was suddenly released. Holly felt Baby between her legs, roaring so quietly only she heard it. But Baby’s silent Roar made Holly unbelievably pleased. For the first time in her lift, she was going to let loose, really let loose. As Baby exploded in size and caught up to Alene, Holly wondered if the planet would be able to handle Baby’s growth.</p><p>The city of Titania was shrouded in unbreachable clouds of thick dust. Two giant cock rested in the center of town, amidst the ruins of the city’s tallest buildings. Each cock was as thick as five city blocks and stood about 30 stories high. Each cock ran all the way back to the beach 10 miles away, where a massive ball sack rested on the seabed.</p><p>***************</p><p>Maria parked her car on the highway Overlooking Titania. The road was clear aside for one pickup van who’s hazard lights blinked methodically. Around the Van were five naked girls, Maria hoped she was in the right place. She opened the car door and stepped outside.</p><p>“Hi,” she greeted them, “are you Alene’s girls?”</p><p>A black-haired beauty started walking her way, “Nice to meet you, I’m Nadia.”</p><p>The rest of the girls walked closer and Maria noticed they had some distinctive features. One lactated and another had the biggest breasts Maria ever saw. The other two girls were actually futanari like Holly but smaller, and one didn’t have balls…</p><p>“Nice to meet you all, can one of you tell me what’s going on there?” Maria pointed to the dust-covered city.</p><p>“Alene and Holly are duking it out.” Said Sabrina.</p><p>“Duking it out? What’s there to duke out exactly?” Maria knew Holly’s sexual prowess was beyond measure, but who’s this Alene?</p><p>“Holly got as big as Alene, so they started a friendly competition,” the blond girl without balls said, “by the way, I’m Nicky.”</p><p>“But don’t you know Holly doesn’t have a limit?” Maria wondered.</p><p>“Alene also doesn’t have limits, she can perform magic to go beyond limits,” Angie said as she gave her tits a squeeze and milk sprayed out onto the road.</p><p>Maria looked concerned, another Holly might be too much for the world to handle. As she watched the city the girls behind her started flirting hard. Within a few minutes, Maria found herself in an orgy as the futanari fucked the girls. Nadia, the only one without a partner, came over to Maria.</p><p>“I don’t mind taking you if you’re game,” she offered.</p><p>“No, thank you,” Maria carefully objected, “I’m saving myself for Holly…”</p><p>Nadia simply nodded and smiled, not asking Maria questions about her decision to save herself for her lover, she understood it herself all too well.</p><p>Nadia and Maria looked at the ruined city and the two cocks that violated it. The ground below their feet started to shake suddenly. Something big was going down…</p><p>***************</p><p>“Alene!” Holly screamed at the futanari by her side. When it all started they were a few feet apart, but with all the growing they moved farther and farther apart. Now the girls had a good hundred feet between them. Holly had to scream for the voice to reach the witch.</p><p>“What is it, Holly?” Alene spoke back, magic carrying it over to Holly so she wouldn’t have to scream over the cum filled balls that surrounded them.</p><p>“I think I’m close…” Holly screamed back.</p><p>“Me too,” Alene admitted, “I hope you have a little more fight left in you.”</p><p>The words got to Holly, who felt them like a spark that lit a giant fire in her core. Holly wanted to outdo Alene, show her who’s the biggest. She decided it was time for her to use a little magic of her own.</p><p>“Ahhh,” she screamed with pleasure, “I’m coming!” while Holly was on the edge of orgasm, she chose to fake it for a moment longer.</p><p>Alene gave a moan of her own and the world started to shake, “I’m coming too!” she called her pleasure into existence and her cock started pulsing beside Holly’s.</p><p>Feeling Alene’s flesh rippling and pumping against Baby’s skin did the trick, but Holly was going to use her own magic. Using the last shards of willpower she had, Holly whispered quietly, “Maria is waiting for me after I am done with Alene, her virgin pussy is wet and waiting just for me…”</p><p>Baby Roared with glee, joining Alene’s rumble. The world around them shook as the two used every fiber of their being to pump every single atom of cum they had in them. Each girl pushed thousands of gallons along her length. As the process went on the cocks expended to contain the savage outlet. Somewhere in the back of Alene’s mind, she realized the two were probably going to impregnate any living woman in the city.</p><p>***************</p><p>On the highway, the girls stopped fucking each other and looked at the city of Titania. The dust settled and the two cocks started vibrating hard. The two massive rods seemed like they were actually expanding, starting from the beach and moving into the city center. As the growth progressed the quakes got stronger.</p><p>“They’re coming,” Nadia whispered.</p><p>“Our girlfriends are goddesses,” Maria agreed as her jaw dropped open.</p><p>In the city, the cocks finished their growth. For a moment the world stood still, the tremors gone. It was so peaceful and serene. The girls all knew it was the calm before the storm.</p><p>It was hard for Maria to tell who came first. In a fraction of a second, the area around both tips was covered in thick white goo. From afar it looked like a white blob covered both cocks’ heads, but it was clear to Maria that on the ground people and cars and houses were bathed by super fertile cum.</p><p>The two cocks started firing at random, not sticking to any particular rhythm. One blast from Holly sailed through the city, blowing its way through seven skyscrapers before it landed on the other side of town. The thing was a whopper, a stream that flooded the lending site while its tail was still deep in Holly’s balls. Maria, being the only dressed girl, looked at her watch, “Forty minutes.” she called as the stream ended.</p><p>“Wow,” Nadia was impressed but kept her eyes on Alene’s cock as it kept to shorter blasts at a more rapid pace. Alene’s shots didn’t go as far as Holly’s, going only through a couple of buildings before losing force. But while Holly was flooding the other side of town, Alene was taking care of the lake that formed around their tips, growing it and making sure it was deep enough.</p><p>Holly’s next blast encountered a problem with covering the other side of town. When it made its way over to the tip the head was already submerged in Alene’s thick cum. It wasn’t going to stop Baby though, instead of drowning the other side of Titania, Holly Joined Alene’s efforts to drown town center.</p><p>***************</p><p>Alene looked to the horizon as her orgasm was coming to a close. Where the city center once was no building was left standing. Instead, the center of Titania boasted a ring of cum almost 150 feet high, the result of the girls combined orgasm. She looked over to Holly and noticed she was coming down as well.</p><p>“Holly, that was amazing, thank you.” Alene complimented.</p><p>“You too, Alene,” Holly approved as she gasped for air and regained herself, “Now for the backblast…”</p><p>“You mean the cum tsunami?” Alene wondered.</p><p>“Yeah,” Holly grunted as she felt it moving over her cock miles away, “it’s fun to let loose, but the backwash can be nasty, and with the two of us…”</p><p>“We don’t have to deal with that if you don’t want...” Alene said.</p><p>“I can’t see how either of us moves in our current state,” Holly pointed below Alene and herself. She was right, both girls’ cock and balls must have weighed more than anything or anyone in Titania could lift.</p><p>“I can use magic…” Alene offered, noticing the tsunami of cum was moving closer to them, “but you have to make up your mind now.”</p><p>“Okay, do it,” Holly approved, hoping Alene could do something to move them out of the tsunami’s way.</p><p>Alene whispered a few inaudible words and the world around Holly turned blinding white, she closed her eyes. Holly felt her body, she couldn’t say exactly what she was feeling, but it was strange.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Holly, the magic is done,” she heard Alene’s voice.</p><p>Holly did as she was told. Baby was back to its flaccid size, resting limply between her legs. She was standing on a highway overlooking the distraction she and Alene caused.</p><p>“Holly?” came Maria’s voice from behind her. She turned around to find Maria, Alene, her cock much smaller now, and her girls, all standing there. Holly hardly had time to think when Maria stormed her with a loving hug.</p><p>“That felt great, Holly,” Alene said.</p><p>“Thank you, Alene,” Holly said back, still hugging Maria.</p><p>The girls all lined up and looked at the ruined city. No building taller than two stories stood after Alene and Holly’s outlet, everything dosed in unbelievably thick layers of their combined cum.</p><p>“I don’t think we can sleep in your house today, Holly,” Maria said as the group overlooked the ruined city.</p><p>“You can come over to our place,” Alene offered.</p><p>“Yeah,” Angie seemed to like the idea, “That way you can let loose and go all out, both of you.”</p><p>“Who knows,” Nadia kissed Alene on the cheek, “Maybe we’ll have a fuck off, me and Alene against Holly and Maria…”</p><p>“Sounds like a good time to me,” Holly admitted.</p><p>“I’m willing to give it a go.” Maria approved.</p><p>The girls stood over the city for a little longer before getting in the cars to drive off to Alene’s place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>